


piszę o tym, że piszę

by enntsu



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: nie lubi bezczynności, ale wszelaka aktywność wkurza go jeszcze bardziej
Kudos: 2





	piszę o tym, że piszę

Biała kartka jest pognieciona; wygląda, jakby ktoś przynajmniej kilka razy wyciągał ją ze śmietnika i wrzucał tam z powrotem. W lewym rogu widnieje czerwona plama, ale nikt już nie pamięta czy powstała ona przez kontakt z winem, czy jednak czymś innym.

Najpierw pojawia się na niej jedno słowo — jest krótkie, zaczynające się od b, _a_ kończące na _a_. Ma zdradzać kolor rzeczownika, który natychmiast zostaje zapisany obok. Po kolejnych siedemnastu słowach powstaje zdanie. Potem kolejne, a po nim — pojawia się nowy akapit.

Czasowa przerwa między nimi rozciąga się w nieskończoność. Ściany wcale nie stają się ciekawsze od wpatrywania się w nie. Długopis skreśla ledwie co napisane słowa, niszczy całe akapity. Zirytowane posykiwanie rozdziera ciszę, gdy nowa kartka trafia na stół.

Te same słowa; zniszczone akapity wypełniają ją, bo jednak nie brzmią wcale tak źle. A potem długopis znów wszystko niszczy. Kartki latają po pokoju, pismo staje się chwiejne, nieładne. Wreszcie cały pokój tonie w bieli i brzydkich szlaczkach, a nowych zdań wcale nie przybywa.

Dłoń wynurza się spod warstw papieru, a gdy ciało odrywa się od krzesła, zirytowany głos oznajmia:

— Dość. Jutro do tego wrócę.

Ale i tak wraca już po minucie.


End file.
